I'm Still the Same
by preposterousnotion
Summary: There's a mysterious brunette at the glee reunion and a space in his life he's been waiting to fill for 4 years. Has he been waiting for her? 3 part one-shot. Rated M for part 3.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Still the Same

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Glee.

AN: My only excuse is- I couldn't sleep. And so this happened. I have split it into two because it got pretty long and the second part is MAJOR SMUT.

I would love to know what you think!

The bit in italics is a memory.

Ruby.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1<strong>

The hall was decorated with various large photos of New Directions and streamers of garishly bright colours.

It was so horribly cliché but maybe that was what made it so great.

They had always been cheesy, and no group had been quite like it since.

Back then his motto had always been to embrace the cheese, because really, what was the point in pretending that singing and dancing as a show choir wasn't about that?

And now, or so he had gathered, he was transported back to that time when New Directions had taken the journey with him through fake babies, and divorce, and unrequited love for a certain wife of a dentist, with this reunion.

It was more effort, when they graduated.

Singing Sensation took a lot more persuasion to gel as a group and work together as a musical team. It took most of his limited experience to push them to second place at Regionals two years running.

But he relished the opportunity to use excuses like 'I'm sorry, I have my commitments with my job and my glee club- I just can't pursue a serious relationship right now', at yet another nowhere date or hook up.

Rachel Berry- no- Puckerman, interrupted his mindless thoughts.

"Mr Schue? It's so good to see you!"

Her greeting was heartfelt, and his chest squeezed at the same time her hand squeezed his arm.

"You know you can call me Will now Rachel", he said with a grin. "It's been what- 4 years?"

Like he had to ask. He knew exactly how long it had been.

4 years and still no closer to knowing just what it was he felt like he was waiting for.

Rachel laughed.

She seemed much more relaxed now, her smile was a lot less 'show smile' and a lot more -easy going and just happy- smile.

He was happy for her and squashed the pang of jealousy into a hard bitter lump inside him.

"I'm glad you got the invite alright… I was a little dubious about letting Noah phone round everybody but he insisted- said I'd done enough organising already to get the hall and…"

Will zoned out a bit, and this young woman before him had something that he had never experienced.

And she knew it was right, without unreasonable compromise or lack of trust.

The jealousy writhed in its confines.

"Is everyone here?" He asked quickly, moving into the hall out of the doorway slightly.

She nodded with a proud smile. "Everyone's here", she confirmed.

Noah Puckerman approached them, reaching a hand out from behind Rachel to shake Will's.

Will felt a surge of pride at that boyish arrogancy replaced with mature responsibility of the man he saw before him.

"Just in time dude", Puck informed him. "The guys were just about to uncover the food".

* * *

><p>He went round and chatted to everyone with a plate piled high with every type of sandwich imaginable.<p>

He smiled politely at the mentions of fiancés, girlfriends, boyfriends, tried not to act too surprised at the ring on Brittany's finger as her fingers laced with Artie's.

Something was missing. (Or someone?)

Finn was giving some kind of action replay of… whatever, and he slipped out the back of the hall to stand outside in the cool evening air, taking great lung fulls of it.

"It's a bit intense isn't it?"

His head whipped round, and just two feet away a girl stood in the shadow of the wall, leaning against it with model like casualness.

"Yeah", he breathed.

She regarded him curiously for a prolonged moment, and he took the opportunity to run his eyes slowly down her body, right down to the black high heels and back up to her silken chocolate hair.

As his gaze returned to her face, she met it with a gratuitous half-smile and the back of his neck prickled with heat.

"You don't recognise me do you?" She asked curiously, with a lilt of amusement in her voice.

His heart skipped a beat and his mind flashed through the various greetings he had already made that evening.

"It's Quinn", she prompted him gently. "Quinn Fabray".

The heat slipped right down his back and began spreading up again at her lyrical introduction, and he couldn't stop it, even though panic zipped through his body simultaneously.

"I'm-so-sorry", he rushed out, "I didn't- your hair… it used to be blonde".

He could have kicked himself.

Of course she knew it used to be blonde- it was her hair.

She laughed quietly.

"I've only had it done a couple of weeks, I'm still getting used to it myself", she admitted.

Then, after a mortified pause (on his part).

"I just needed a change you know… needed to move on from … stuff…"

She smiled up at him and he strained to stop himself looking at her lips.

"Why are you so sorry?" she asked him directly, and turned herself to be facing him fully.

"I…"

He broke off, and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Will?"

He blinked rapidly as a surge of sensation overwhelmed his senses.

She'd used his first name without prompt, and the way the single syllable rolled of her tongue past those full, pink lips.

"I shouldn't have looked at you like that I'm sorry", he rushed out, holding his breath at the end.

Her eyebrow twitched upwards.

"I liked it", she said, almost under her breath.

The air left him in a woosh.

"Why don't we head inside and grab a couple of drinks?" He suggested weakly. "We can catch up".

He genuinely wanted to know how she'd been, what she'd been doing.

And he knew he would be actually listening to her answers.

She nodded, and his hand gravitated to the small of her back as she brushed past him, so close the smell of her perfume lingered on his shirt sleeve.

She flashed him a cheeky smile over her shoulder that had him all hot and bothered again and he stumbled to keep up with her with his hand pressing more firmly against the material of her dress.

* * *

><p>Quinn chose a table right in the corner, mostly hidden by a display of poster sized photobooth pictures of the New Directions members at nationals in senior year.<p>

It wasn't that he didn't want to be there.

He was pleased to see everyone again, and wanted to be enthusiastic about their achievements and stories but found it so hard because he had nothing to show for himself in return.

Once they were all Lima Losers together.

Now he was the only one.

And he was craving Quinn's sympathy, craving her sweet voice to tell him that it would be alright.

He craved her company more than he knew why.

"So", she said, sitting down and sliding his plastic cup of punch across the table.

"So", he echoed, and she was 23, and her eyes still held that captivating wisdom from her teenage years.

"I took that music scholarship to Ohio State… well- you know that part".

He gulped and nodded, a tidal wave of memories brought to the forefront of his mind.

_Her eager smile, as he agreed to help her with her audition pieces; sitting at the piano with her perched on the lid, their voices blending perfectly and filling every corner of the choir room with their beautiful harmonies._

_Laughing as though he wasn't achingly lonely and she wasn't helplessly lost._

_The way she had asked for dancing coaching despite the fact that she was a better dancer than he was, and the way she had 'only grasped' the concepts late in the afternoon, after a good couple of hours of practise._

_Preferring to arrange extra sessions with Quinn rather than be outside in the best Spring weather since 1967._

_The hugs._

_The squeeze-you-so-tight-and-lift-you-off-the-ground hugs._

_It started off because they had managed an impressively technical lift, and he had caught her with a laugh of triumph and her arms had slipped around him._

_(The lift was nothing to do with her auditions, they had perfected those long ago)._

_The hugs filled something inside him._

_She filled something inside him._

_She graduated and cried and kissed his wet, salty cheek and he only realised how much of a friend she had become to him after she was gone._

"I majored in French…"

His eyes widened in surprise and she gave a half nod.

"I wanted to convert it to teaching… but my _ex_-boyfriend persuaded me to move in with him, and I missed the application deadline, and then he decided to reveal just how much of a complete jerk he was…"

She shrugged at the compassion in his eyes.

"I'd put everything on hold for him", she muttered. "I work in a café right now, and have done for well over a year- it's not what I want to be doing but I can't quite bring myself to do what I want to be doing".

She sighed heavily.

"It's as though I'm waiting for something- you know?"

He did know.

Her tone changed to false brightness. "So that's my sad little story- what about you?"

He gave a pained smile.

"I'm still the same", he said heavily.

She watched him down his drink and took his empty glass to go get him another.

He stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"No don't thanks… I don't want to drink any more".

"It's probably wise", she returned, sitting down again, "That punch is at least a third rum- if not more".

"Did Santana make it?" He asked, and she laughed as she nodded in confirmation.

"How old are you Will?" She asked suddenly, her eyes clear as she met his.

"Does it bother you?" He asked carefully, well aware that he was leering at her again.

"No", she said firmly. "It didn't affect our friendship and it shouldn't affect… anything else".

He shifted in his seat under the probing warmth of those hazel eyes.

"I missed being friends with you", he said quietly. "I wish we would have kept in contact".

"We're here now", she reminded him.

He didn't have to wait anymore.

"I'm 34- no- sorry- ha- I'm 35".

"When was your birthday?"

He squirmed a little.

"Will?"

He made a face and a light dawned across her expression.

"Is it your birthday _today_?"

He fidgeted again and gave a half twitch-half nod of affirmation.

She pouted and spoke fiercely.

"Okay then, as it's your birthday, you get to decide whether I drag you over to the microphone and tell everyone, and have them all sing for you… or, I drag you off and buy you a cake and candles because I just haven't eaten a week's worth of finger sandwiches already".

His knee knocked against hers under the table.

"Er… the second one".

She beamed at him, and it was infectious, and his birthday was readily improving already.

"I could do with one of your hugs anyway", she said decidedly, and he followed her closely, much more closely than was necessary as they slipped unnoticed out of the back of the hall.

* * *

><p>"So where are you living now?" He asked.<p>

He needed to see her more often, he could breathe again, she was the welcome break in reality, he relished in the chance to laugh freely again.

He could with her.

She pointed out her car.

"Um… well, I'm gunna stay with Mercedes and Kurt for a while, and their respective others… But before they go back they're staying in Columbus for a bit at Harry's aunt's place, so I guess…"

"You can stay with me", he offered quickly.

She paused in adjusting the wing mirror.

"For as long as you need", he clarified.

"Are you sure?"

He desperately wanted her to take up his offer, and was already planning a list of movies he wanted to watch with her, places he wanted to go in Lima that seemed so much less boring at the thought of not going there alone.

"Of course I'm sure!"

He grinned. "You can cook right? And clean bathrooms and stuff… oh and the kitchen floor needs a bit of a scrub…"

She laughed with him, and all he could think about was how it had been much _much_ too long since they had done that.

"Thank you", she said sincerely, starting the car and catching his eye in the interior mirror. "I guess that means this cake I get you is going to have to be a pretty monster cake".

He wrinkled his nose.

He wanted to say that it was enough just her being there.

He was still good friends with Shannon Beiste, and there were a couple of guys in the languages department that he went out for the occasional beer with.

But they were nothing like Quinn Fabray.

He watched her grow up in high school, from the petty head cheerleader who cared about nothing but her own popularity, to the selfless young woman who became somewhat of an agony aunt for the glee club, and easily made friends once that haughty façade was dropped.

"Is chocolate alright?" She questioned, and he hadn't been watching where they were going, but he was more than happy to just let it happen.

He hummed in approval.

"I'm a bit of a chocolate addict", he informed her. "Diet starts tomorrow though eh!"

She snorted.

"You don't need to diet", she said. "You're in great shape".

It was suddenly hard to breathe at the flirty glance she gave him, before turning back to the road ahead.

And he suddenly wanted her more than he ever had done before.

Squashing that down was harder than it should have been.

The expanse of flawless creamy skin of her thigh called louder and louder to him as her dress hitched further and further up her leg.

She caught him staring again, but he didn't try to hide that he had been, instead smiling slowly and holding her wondering gaze until she had to look back to turn off at the store.

"I feel a bit overdressed to go shopping", she joked, parking deftly.

"You look amazing", he complimented, and his voice came out a lot deeper and hoarser than he had imagined, and she tucked a stray tendril of hair behind her ear and simply smiled at him.

* * *

><p>"So there's no one special in your life right now?"<p>

She found the candles on the shelf and turned around, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

There was definitely hopefulness in her voice.

And he was hopeful too.

A great friendship could just have been the precursor to something even greater.

Something he had been waiting for.

…

Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Still the Same

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Glee.

AN: Okay, so I apologise, this has now turned into 3 parts, and the next part is the longest piece of SMUT that I have ever written.

Thank you very much for your reviews for part 1, I hope part 2 is up to it!

Ruby.

* * *

><p><em>"So there's no one special in your life right now?" <em>

_She found the candles on the shelf and turned around, looking up at him through her eyelashes. _

_There was definitely hopefulness in her voice. _

_And he was hopeful too. _

_A great friendship could just have been the precursor to something even greater. _

_Something he had been waiting for ._

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

"There's this one girl", he said, with a slight smile and reaching out to rest his hand on her shoulder. "She's really something… and I think she's been special to me longer than I've realised".

She chewed on her bottom lip.

"I have to warn you Will… right now, I'm thinking about career and houses and marriage and babies…"

His intense gaze softened.

"I'm sorry…I'm way too forward… it's seeing you again… and all these feelings…"

Her mouth twitched.

"You're silly", she said affectionately, and pulled on his arm to drag him over to the cakes.

She chose the one with the most chocolate icing he had ever seen on a cake ever and he told her this, forgetting his point when she pushed the candles and pack of lighters into his hand and her touch lingered, her fingers dancing on his wrist.

Everything she did was so graceful, and she was a woman now, her jawline more defined, her curves that bit more enticing, and she walked ahead of him and maybe even swung her hips with more than usual enthusiasm because he was behind her.

He chose not to think too deeply, and just handed the items over to the cashier and stood close enough so that she would feel his breath hot on her neck.

Quinn suppressed a needy shudder at the tingle of heat that spread across from where his arm brushed hers.

He meant much too much to her to let herself look at him like she wanted too, like she had always wanted to.

She was worried that if she slipped up and allowed even a tiny thread of the carefully contained emotion inside her to escape, it would rapidly snowball and it would all be too much too fast and he wouldn't stop her.

* * *

><p>"Can I have my hug now?" She asked, smiling at him sweetly, and awakening a yearning for his solid body to press against hers, to melt against him, to bury her head in his chest.<p>

He put the plastic carrier bag down on the tarmac of the parking lot and just held out his arms wordlessly.

And there were a lot of things she had no one to talk to about since he she last saw him.

He wrapped his arms around her as she stepped closer, and she closed her eyes to breathe in the faint cologne on his shirt and the background aroma of vanilla body wash.

He squeezed her twice, and each time her heart missed a beat at the intimate contact.

One hand moved up from his upper back to the back of his neck, her fingertips curling around the curve of his neck.

"Happy Birthday Will", she murmured, and as she did her lips ghosted the sensitive skin above his collar bone.

His mouth open and shut with no sound.

She was the first to release their long embrace, taking a miniature step backwards and dropping her arms uselessly to her sides.

She took his hand, blocking out the instant exhilaration at this contact.

"C'mon… I think I know somewhere we should go".

"We're walking?"

She waited patiently for him to pick up the bag again, quickly admiring the way his back muscles bunched and protruded visibly under his shirt as he stretched out to avoid letting go of her hand.

They walked mostly in silence, their still clasped hands a loudness between them.

She was sure to walk half a pace in front of him so that the purpose of their joined hands was clear.

It wasn't a romantic gesture.

They hadn't waited 4 years for one night.

* * *

><p>She had only ever been to the park this late at night on her own.<p>

He followed her without question over to the disused skate ramps, helped her climb up the short metal ladder and sat next to her at the top, his legs dangling next to hers, and his strong arm behind her, his thumb just holding down the edge of her dress.

"I used to come here alone to think", she said, shyly, because it seemed stupid now.

It was the most un-inspirational location, and surrounded mostly by trees, so there was no particularly great view either.

"The stars are fantastic", he commented.

She leaned her head on his shoulder to get a better view and allowed his arm to slide around her waist because it was comfortable and was merely preventing her from falling.

After a while she remembered the cake, and the forgotten cutlery, but lit the candles anyway and watched the tiny flames dance in his eyes.

"How should we go about eating this?" He asked, studying the cake as though considering the problem.

She laughed at his admittedly adorable crinkled expression.

"I dunno- maybe…pull a bit off?"

The used candles lined up beside her on the metal frame caught her eye, and she briefly wondered what he had wished for.

"Okay… you first!"

She poked her tongue out at him playfully, but smiled at the challenge.

"I'm going to get cake everywhere… now I'm slightly regretting choosing one with so much butter icing".

He glanced at her with a funny look on his face and he wasn't thinking about all that butter icing all over her- was he?

Her body was betraying her sensibilities, she longed to snuggled closer into his side and wake up in his bed the next morning, rather than insisting she take the couch and pretending to be content by being enveloped by his smell alone.

She shook herself and rotated the cake on her lap, deciding on the best angle of approach, then abandoning this to grab a handful.

She grinned at him triumphantly, chocolate all round her mouth.

He moistened his lips with his tongue.

"Your turn".

"Okay…"

He scooped a large handful and looked back at her dubiously.

She nodded encouragement.

"Just eat it", she laughed, nudging him with her elbow.

He managed most of it, only dropping a few bits down the slope, and covering his hands and face in chocolate butter icing.

She laughed and shrieked when he reached out a chocolaty hand close to her face.

She caught his wrist and he froze for a second, before taking the opportunity while she was looking directly at him to lavishly lick his lips clean.

She swallowed the hint of a moan in her throat.

Her fingers tightened around his wrist.

"Quinn?"

She didn't answer, instead lifting his captured hand to her mouth and darting out her tongue so fast he could have imagined it.

She heard his breath catch.

He leaned closer into her, watching her carefully, not moving his hand at all despite the fact that she held it more loosely.

Neither of them spoke.

She shifted, and her lips closed around his thumb, pushing it all the way into her mouth and pulling it painstakingly slowly out again.

He blinked heavy eyelids and his shallow breaths were hot on her forehead.

She then proceeded to meticulously suck all of his digits clean, and by the time she had finished, his breathing was noisy and laboured, and she was holding herself back from throwing the cake to the ground and throwing herself at him.

"You… you're good at that", he said gruffly. "Damn good".

"Will…"

"Yes?" His voice was a breathy whisper filled with desire.

She cleared her throat.

"We can't… hook up".

He nodded solemnly.

"I know".

She still held his wrist, and his fingers were trembling slightly.

He took a deep breath. "I've not waited four years for just a hook up".

Her face broke into a smile.

"Then I guess you should kiss me now", she murmured.

His fingers were sticky and chocolaty as he cupped her face in his hands but she didn't care.

"Please", she added, as an afterthought.

Nobody had ever looked at her like he was.

"Well if you insist", he chuckled.

His lips met hers, brushing once and twice against them without pressure before lingering more firmly, catching her lips between his.

It felt like her whole body and soul sighed with happiness at this contact.

She pulled away abruptly, and anxiety swept over the cloudiness of lust in his expression before she moved the cake from her lap next to her and shuffled right up to him, their lips colliding halfway.

Flames of passion burst inside her, and there was chocolate and his muffled moan and she hung on to him and deepened the kiss with a swipe of her tongue over his lips.

He pulled back to gasp air.

"So fast", he choked out, and chocolate butter icing was smeared across his face so she ignored him and licked the line away with a wet tongue.

"It's been 4 years", she argued, breathlessly, "We've been much too slow".

He considered this for a millisecond, lunging forward to capture her lips again, poring so many pent up emotions into the kiss, technique and steadiness flying out the window in favour of hungry desire.

His chocolaty fingers buried deeper into her matching coloured hair, and her fingertips clawed desperately at his chest as their tongues entwined.

The need for oxygen had them apart again, and a whimper fell from Quinn's open mouth before she could stop it.

"Will", she groaned, "Will, I can't wait for you any longer".

He nodded fervently, kissing her again, more gently this time, with sweet tenderness.

"Let's go back to my place", he said in a low voice.

"Our place", he added cheekily.

She kissed him hotly, then ghosted the line of his jaw with her swollen lips to his ear.

He squirmed as she spoke his name in a needy whisper.

"I want you so bad", he rushed, and kissed her with bruising force, trailing wet kisses to nibble at her collar bone above the low cut top of her dress.

His hand burning on her thigh found one of hers and squeezed it.

He set her alight with every tiny act of adoration.

She coyly slipped away from him, hurriedly pushing the cake into its cardboard box and hitching up her dress to half slide half jump down the skate ramp, standing up at the bottom and looking up at him in the murky darkness.

"Come on", she urged him.

"Where are we going?"

She laughed, and it cut through the still night and sent a pleasant shiver through his heated body, drawing her attention to his dishevelled appearance, the finger-marks of chocolate across his shirt visible even in the low light from the streetlight 20 metres away.

He shifted uncomfortably, pulling at his tie, his eyes not once leaving hers.

"Somewhere we should go together", she said decidedly.

There was barely a trace of doubt in her that he didn't return her feelings, that barrage of realisation and attraction and some unnamed force that had been gradually overcoming her every sense since the second he stepped out of the hall at the reunion.

Her heart sung with joy as after a bumping and sliding noise, a muffled cursing, and some hasty running footsteps, he was right there behind her, almost knocking her over with a winding hug.

He pressed hurried wet kisses to whatever bare skin he could reach and uttered her name like a prayer.

And she had to close her eyes and take a few deep breaths because she had probably always known that he was the one.

* * *

><p>There was a terrible silence as the door to his apartment shut with a click behind them, and she was suddenly panicking that maybe it was just all a set of coincidences and nothing to do with what either of them wanted.<p>

Until Will smiled at her, gathering her in his arms and positioning hers around his neck to spin her off the ground.

He set her down again with breathless laughter and a happiness in his eyes that made her heart melt.

"I almost wasn't going to go tonight", he admitted, and he must have caught the fresh panic that flashed across her face. "I was worried you'd be… married or something…"

"_Really?_"

He simply nodded.

"I'm ridiculously glad that you're not", he added.

"I'm ridiculously glad that you were there", she told him gravely, pulling at the few curls of hair at the back of his head that had escaped his styling.

He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her fleetingly, and as he pulled away it was almost like a sigh.

She urged him back, crushing his mouth to hers because she couldn't get enough of the feeling like all other kisses she had ever kissed were just practise for kissing this man.

The man whose hands were just holding her against him flat on her back and spreading such a potent heat that she would be fainting were he not holding her.

He pushed his tongue past her lips, and he still tasted of chocolate, and he tasted like Will, and tasted worthy of waiting so much longer for than she had.

He gave something of a wanton grunt when she arched right against him, forcing him to step back to steady himself.

"Sorry", she mumbled, twisting her fingers in his hair to attack his swollen lips with scorching lust once more.

A laugh rumbled in his throat.

"I'm not", he managed, and drew broken gasps of air with his face nestled into the crook of her neck.

She dropped her hands to the belt loops on his trousers to pull his hips flush to hers.

His mouth opened and closed around the flesh of her shoulder.

She stilled, similarly letting herself melt against him, trusting him to hold her weight, trusting him to still be there when she opened her eyes.

She suddenly needed a moment to take it all in.

"The only thing I'm sorry for is that it took me this long to get to be here with you", he murmured, kissing the top of her head and holding her closely in her arms as though they had all the time in the world.

And maybe they actually did.

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Still the Same

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Glee.

AN: So here's part 3. The smut part.

It's a bit long, but I didn't want to split it up _again_. Particularly nervously awaiting your opinions :S

Also, I'm not brilliant at French, and I used a translator for the Spanish, so please forgive me if any of it isn't grammatically correct.

(Translation in order:

Why?

Only if you say something in Spanish.

Quinn, my beautiful, you are so sexy… so sexy and gorgeous…

Touch me. Touch me and kiss me and don't stop.

I only want you… only).

Ruby.

* * *

><p>"<em>The only thing I'm sorry for is that it took me this long to get to be here with you", he murmured, kissing the top of her head and holding her closely in her arms as though they had all the time in the world.<em>

_And maybe they actually did._

**Part 3**

She moved her head away from his chest, missing having the jumping beat of his heart in her ear, and he didn't delay in kissing her open lips soundly.

His lips were so soft and pliant against hers, so giving, promising her things she thought she'd never find.

Things that she had never dared to believe she could ever find for her own.

He groaned against her lips as she pushed exploring fingertips beneath his now-untucked shirt, pushing her hands flat against his sculpted muscles as he slanted his mouth over hers to deepen their kiss.

Her fingertips rubbed small circles and her mouth formed his name at the way this caused his muscles to dance beneath them.

He moved sweet kisses over her cheekbone to tug at her earlobe with his teeth, and a writhing heat was coiling inside her already, and she was still fully clothed and his hands had come to rest modestly on her hips.

"Shall we perhaps move this to the bedroom?", he purred, darting out his tongue to round the shell of her ear.

Before she could reply, he discovered that she was highly sensitive behind her ear, and suckled there again once he had elicited an out of character anamilistic moan from his first attempt.

The journey that lay between them and the bedroom would have to wait.

She removed her hands from their fast becoming favourite place to reside, to work at this shirt buttons, dropping down to place light, experimental kisses to the warm skin as she exposed it.

He gripped her shoulders and she wanted to push him to places he'd never been before.

She wanted to pleasure him in every possible way, in ways that had never been so appealing to her as they were then, with him standing there, his beautiful body humming with need and his face twisted with the attempt to maintain control.

She straightened up, and he caught her face in his hands, kissing her deeply, inspiring her imagination at the way he plunged his tongue into her mouth.

Together they rid him of the offending shirt, him shaking his shoulders, jostling his hardness against her thigh pushed between his legs and biting her bottom lip at the friction.

He soothed the area with his tongue, as she pulled on his tie to maintain the sensual pressure of his mouth on hers.

His kisses became harsher as she began to rub her thigh against him, her hands everywhere on his bare chest, through the light spattering of hair, scraping her fingers over his nipples and rounding his shoulders to press her whole body against him fully once more.

He broke off, their bruised lips popping apart.

Needing more of him, needing to feel her charged skin against his, she turned around in his grasp.

Shaking fingers found the zipper of her dress, and he mumbled apologies against her shoulder as he struggled to gain concentration for long enough to unzip it.

Powerful surges of lust shot straight to her already aching core, as the pads of his fingers, roughened with callouses from playing the guitar and the ukulele, ghosted across her upper back as he carefully folded down her dress.

His magical fingers were joined with his divine mouth, kissing wetly and suckling at her skin, marking her at the angle of her neck, and she rewarded him with a rather guttural sound.

She liked the idea of being branded as his, for all the world to see.

He slowly pulled the dress right down, dropping it as he eased the material over her hips, letting it pool at her feet.

He kissed all the way down her spine, nibbling gently at intervals, laying a barely-there kiss on the top of the waistband of her underwear before standing up again and twisting her around.

She met his eyes, darkened with pure desire and his name slipped wantonly from her lips.

"I'm yours", he replied, his voice heavy with want.

"Finally", she breathed.

He kissed her once, reverently, his hands sliding up her sides.

He paused as he reached the boundary of her bra, though his hooded eyes were already drinking in the sight of the pale globes of her breasts.

He raked his gaze up to her eyes, lingering on her lips.

"Don't stop", she choked out, stepping out of and kicking her dress away, standing before him in high heels and black underwear and feeling more beautiful than she ever had done in her whole life by the intensity of his gaze.

"Don't ever stop", she expanded, pulling impatiently at the waistband of his pants.

He leaned into her, kissing her with long, unrelenting kisses, lighting more and more raging fires inside her with every movement of his fingers on her skin.

He unclasped her bra and threw it to the side, cupping and massaging her breasts in reverent hands.

His thighs clenched around hers, and she became aware of his faint rocking motion to seek some intimate pressure on her thigh, his hard length throbbing on contact.

She pushed roughly at his hips to allow space for his pants to slip down his legs, and he stumbled unsteadily, grabbing at her shoulders.

She stared at him, starting with his gorgeous passion-clouded eyes, his full lips, that chin dimple she quickly noted for a kissing spot…

He stopped her before she could get any further, lifting up her chin to look her straight in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked, in a strained voice that gave away his arousal.

"Do I want this?" she asked, slight amusement in her voice.

He gulped, and she hooked her thumbs around the waistband of his dark grey boxer shorts, smiling innocently up at him through her eyelashes.

"Are you sure we aren't just- carried away by the moment?" he tried again.

"If that's so then I don't ever intend on the moment ending", she returned playfully, inwardly congratulating herself on forming an intelligent sentence under his hungry gaze.

"Ever?"

It was the easiest thing to say.

She'd grown up with this man, her soon to be lover.

She trusted him more than any other person.

She needed him even more than that.

"Don't ever stop", she repeated thickly, pushing down his boxers and automatically licking her lips at the sight she was treated to.

"I won't", he promised, scooping her up easily, her legs instinctively wrapping around him. "Oh _god_ I won't".

He carried her into his bedroom, falling onto the bed with her in his arms, and immediately rolling on top of her to lavish her with greedy kisses.

She arched from the bed against him, and he hissed and screwed his eyes shut.

"_Quinn_".

He opened them suddenly, and she braced her hands on his chest to the sensation of falling, rapidly falling…

"You are the most beautiful woman", he said, accenting his point with a hot kiss to her pulse point, sucking on it briefly before moving his kisses to the dip in her collar bone, licking a line down to the swell of her left breast and lightly nipping at her peaked nipple, before applying the same attention to the other.

"Will… please… _please_…"

He grinned devilishly at her, dipping his head again to continue his path of kisses down towards her navel, and slowing as her neared his destination, his thumbs rubbing on the insides of her thighs.

She gave a sound that was a mixture between a gasp and a moan, in anticipation, and in reaction to his shoulder muscles bunching as he moved to kneel between her legs, pulling off and discarding her underwear somewhere on the floor.

She spread her legs wider for him, and all coherent thought left her mind as he breathed scorching breath onto her wetness.

All she could manage was a helpless "Oh", as he sucked and licked at her with unfaltering enthusiasm, and it was his noises of appreciation that had her flying over the edge and grabbing at the bed sheets and hearing her own voice in the distance gasping his name

Will watched her fall apart, continuing to please her with his fingers, the combination of her gorgeous expressions and noises as she rode out her orgasm, along with the taste of her on his lips was making him impossibly harder and it took all his effort not to spill his load right there.

He thought desperately of that commercial for the athlete's foot treatment...

He kissed the soft skin of her stomach, then claiming her mouth with unbridled passion, his exploring hand loving every inch of her body.

Their kisses became messier as her muscles clenched round his fingers and she came for the second time, begging his name with ever increasing volume.

He withdrew his fingers, trailing them lazily between the valley of her breasts and following with his tongue, stopping as he reached the hollow of neck and smiling down at her wild expression.

"That has never happened to me before", she whispered hoarsely.

He was incapable of a response, only whimpered softly as her eyes longingly traced down his quivering body as he hovered over her.

"Can I..?"

Her fingertips caressed the sensitive skin below his hipbones, and he stuttered something incomprehensible.

She pushed at his chest with her other hand, urging him to roll onto his back, and straddling his thighs, she took his length in her hand.

He made a high pitched, strangled sound at the feel of her gentle fingers curling around his shaft, and he unconsciously bucked into her hand.

"I can't…" he grimaced. "I want to…"

He wanted so many things, but all of them were her.

She kissed his pouted lips, and he couldn't hold on much longer.

"Let go", she demanded, in a low, sultry voice.

She pumped him twice more, and he moved with her, groaning and biting at her collar bone.

Her body was so eager above him, delighting in making him squirm as much as he had in her.

"Will…" She hummed, finding his lips with wet kisses.

"I'm gunna…" He gasped, holding out now for as long as he could, overwhelmed by the incredible tightness, but well aware that he would cover her chest and stomach.

This only edged him closer to his climax.

"_Cum_", she supplied, in a harsh demand.

At this, and a final jerk, he did as he was told, shuddering beneath her and stumbling out her name.

She kissed him gently, and his eyelids fluttered.

"God Quinn", he murmured.

She smiled against his lips kissing him again and again with lazy thoroughness.

The silence of their embrace was wonderfully serene.

* * *

><p>Eventually Quinn spoke up, aware of the mess but even more aware of a naked Will's physical closeness.<p>

"I think I need to take a shower… before…"

"Before..?"

She raised her eyebrow and he laughed warmly, vibrating through her body, which was responding to his hands rubbing on her sides with a fierce longing that was only meant for him.

"You're so distracting", she chided, tasting his mouth.

He looped his hands around her middle and squashed her right up against her, kissing her possessively, switching to suck hard on the side of her neck.

"I need you here", he argued.

"Come with me", she suggested between full, hard kisses, with a wicked smile and a glint in her eye that had his cock twitching again already.

"In the shower?" He questioned, pushing himself up off the bed with difficulty, so that he was sitting upright and Quinn was sitting facing him on his lap.

She smoothed his dishevelled curls, and cupped his face in her warm hands.

"Does it matter?"

There would be time to make love later. He would make time to ensure that he had worshipped every inch of her body like she had never been before.

Like he had never done before.

He nudged his hips towards hers.

"Say something in French", he said, his voice almost a growl.

"Pourquoi?"

His palms flat on her back, he somehow managed to shuffle over to the edge of the bed and stand up, and she clung tightly to him kissing across to his ear.

"Que si vous dites quelque chose en Espagnol", she bargained, and he assailed her lips with brutal kisses, stumbling straight over to the wall, and pushing her strongly up against it to force his tongue into her mouth.

"…So sexy", he managed, forced to take in air. "You- you're _so sexy_".

"In Spanish", she reminded him, tugging on his earlobe with her teeth, her hot breath in her ear and her fingers digging into his neck muscles meaning that he was glad of the support of the wall for both their weights.

"Quinn, mi bella, eres tan sexy ... tan sexy y hermosa ..."

He vowed at that moment to look up a whole host of Spanish words and phrases.

Words and phrases that weren't to be found in the Spanish books he owned.

She shivered and whimpered at the low rumbling of his velvety voice as his mouth skimmed the silken skin across her shoulders and dipped to tease her breasts.

"Me toucher. Me touche et embrasse-moi et ne s'arrêtent pas", she said urgently, and he only knew simple French, but the look in her eyes of unadulterated lust filled in all the gaps for him.

He found an inner strength and lifted her again, heading blindly for the bathroom and by some miracle making it there, despite being joined indefinitely at the lips.

He kicked the shower door open, and stubbed his toe on the metal bar of the doorframe, and he could not feel the pain, so overwhelmed was his body by pleasure.

Quinn reached out to turn on the shower, and Will struggled to extract his lips from hers.

"I should go get…"

She silenced him with a chaste kiss, which seemed out of place in their current situation.

"I'm on the pill", she reassured him, and she was going to be bruised on her back from being continually pushed against walls.

This side of Will excited her beyond reason, the side that had made a raw grunt, his biceps bulging as he raised her up, positioning her above him.

The side that she felt privileged to have finally met.

And she wasn't going to share any of him.

His fiery eyes sought permission in hers.

Their foreheads met, and the water beat on his back, and their scruffy breathing was louder than even the fiercest jet of the shower.

"I que vous voulez ... seulement…"

He placed a shaking wet kiss on her lips, his whole body quivering with the effort of holding her and the uncontrollable yearning he had for this woman wet and naked before him.

"Seulement…" He repeated, his voice low and tainted with desire. "Only?"

"It's always only been you", she replied, smiling sadly, because it had taken her this long to work it out.

He kissed her again, and she respond with fervent urgency, and his gripping fingers burned the skin on her sides as she slipped in his grasp.

As though that was his cue, he stepped forward, squashing her hard against the steamy glass of the shower, his hands finding purchase around her thighs, all the while kissing her firmly as he began to push into her.

She thrust her hips downwards, driving him to completely fill her, and groaning at the combination of the sensational angle, and the fact that it was _him_ soaking wet and repeating her name over and over.

And the fact that it felt _so good._

"Don't hold back", she gasped, knowing full well what it felt like to have this tidal wave of craving that was currently pulsing through her with every raced beat of her heart.

She loved the knowledge that she was completely at his mercy, and it was all she could do to meet his hard and deep thrusts by jacking her body off the wall into him.

His searing mouth assailed her own, and her neck and her jumping breasts, all the while muttering nonsense in Spanish and English and sometimes a mixture between the two.

The water began to run cold, but neither noticed, the heat from their bodies alone filling the bathroom with steam.

His rhythm unrelenting, she felt herself building up to an orgasm, and detecting this, he drove ever deeper, with erratic kisses to accompany the degradation of regularity.

They came together, Will's legs giving way beneath him, and him twisting violently to have his back on the tiled side of the shower cubicle and sliding them both down to collapse at the bottom, a tangled heap of boneless satisfaction.

* * *

><p>Quinn got her breath back first, lifting herself off him and sitting sideways on his lap, snuggling close into his heaving chest.<p>

He kissed her damp forehead and there was a beautiful contented silence.

"The water's cold", she commented, waving her hand in the direction of the shower controls. "Ergh… can't reach".

He laughed breathlessly.

"Worst way to get clean ever", he murmured, running his fingers over where a rivlet of spray was cascading over a mark he had made on her shoulder.

"Best shower ever", she returned, and she felt young again in his arms, and his playful energy was as contagious as his eager reciprocation.

He flashed her a boyish grin.

"Would you mind passing the shower gloop?" He asked, with a charming politeness that gave her a sudden heady rush.

He was no longer a far off fantasy.

And if she had anything to do with it (and by the way he was clutching her tight to him, she thought she probably did), at the official McKinley reunion next year they would arrive hand in hand.

She kissed him softly on his chest over his heart, before stretching out for the bottle.

She flicked open the cap to the pleasant aroma of vanilla.

He took the bottle from her, squirting a generous dollop into his hand.

"I don't think I can get up yet", she informed him, and the boiler must have kicked in because the water was gradually warming up again, streaming down her back.

"Nor can I", he admitted, using his free hand to push himself to sit more upright.

A contented sigh escaped her lips as his fingers tangled in her hair, and he began massaging her scalp, the vanilla scent hanging in the air.

She leaned back into his touch, letting out a soft moan.

She had a feeling that this was just the first of many firsts they would experience together.

He seemed to sense it, he was so good at reading her, already the 4 year gap was beginning to feel shorter.

"Has no one ever done this before for you?"

There was an obvious smugness in his voice, and her mouth twitched into a smile.

"You're the first", she replied.

His talented fingers stilled, and he cleared his throat with a scratchy cough.

"Do you like it?"

His low voice enveloped her, and she suddenly felt so exposed to him, all her insecurities and mistakes and regrets and nowhere to hide from him.

But she found she didn't want to hide from him, and it wasn't as terrifying as it should be to feel so vulnerable, because this was a guy who would finally take care of her.

With him she didn't need to pretend.

"I like it very very much", she returned, in an equally seductive timbre.

And he gulped, audible even above the driving force of the shower.

"Do you think we can get up now?" he asked, darting a peck of a kiss to the curve of her neck. "I need to reach the rest of your body".

"Only because that means I can reach all of yours", she smiled, bracing her hands on his strong thighs to push herself up.

His hooded eyes surveyed her thoroughly, standing bare before him, and a wash of fresh devotion overcame her.

"You're insatiable", she teased, her heart beating faster again despite herself.

She reached out her hand and he took it, slowly rising as he pressed a kiss to its back.

"I'm sorry", he said, his eyes wide and innocent but the glint in them showing he was anything but.

His lips kissed tenderly at the inside of her wrist, his tongue flicking over her fluttering pulse, and he pulled her closer into him to continue a line of butterfly kisses right up her arm, pleasantly surprising her by switching quickly to lay one on her lips.

"I'm not really", he admitted, clicking the bottle top open again behind her back, and working a lather between her shoulder blades with his free hand.

She held her hands out and he squeezed the thick gel into them, kissing her forehead before reaching out for her soft skin again.

She grinned wickedly spreading it quickly over his chest, the bubbles catching on the light hairs.

Catching onto the competitive edge to her expression, he smoothed his hands down her to knead her butt.

He kissed her neck, guiding her backwards into the edge of the warm spray.

She took his hands and lifted them to her hair, laughing as he pouted.

"The quicker you wash the shampoo out of my hair", she began, sucking on his protruding bottom lip. "The quicker we can... well…"

She drew caressing non-sensical patterns across his dancing muscles.

"The quicker we can…" he prompted, pulling her hips flush with his.

"_Will",_ she murmured.

He claimed her lips heatedly, moaning into her mouth as she rolled gently against him.

"The quicker we can lay out on your bed and make love until we can't remember our middle names".

He stuttered her name, attacking her with frantic kisses, his fingers willing the bubbles out of her hair more quickly than was physically possible.

* * *

><p>She woke up in his bed the next morning, a cold panic gripping her because she had a car full of her belongings and not much else to her name.<p>

But then a very warm (and even better, very naked) Will stirred with a sleepy mumbling and pulled her tense body tight against him.

She was sore all over and regretted nothing.

"Are you alright?" He yawned.

She fitted exactly into the contours of his body like the missing jigsaw piece.

When she didn't say anything, she felt his stubble-rough chin scratch at her neck and set a lazy kiss there.

"I was so worried I'd wake up and this would all just be a dream", he whispered softly, his voice gravelly with sleep.

A lump formed in her throat because she had nothing, but now she had everything, and everything's name was Will Schuester.

"I'm still the same", she said timidly, "I do everything wrong- I mess everything up".

He shifted and somehow enveloped her more closely with his muscular form.

"How about we make a deal?" He asked, his voice hot in her ear.

She shivered and a soft little moan caught in his throat.

She pushed her hips back against him and he dropped his head heavily onto her shoulder with a breathy gasp.

"How about we do everything wrong and mess everything up together from now on?"

There was a sudden 'this is your life' moment and he'd been her teacher, he'd been a friend she should never have taken for granted, and now he was practically promising to be her everything else for the future.

"Besides", he added, and his fingers dug deeper into their grip on her hips as she moved against him again. "Besides… it's you. I've been waiting for _you_… _Quinn…"_

He broke off as she guided one of his hands to the inside of her thigh and peppered a few butterfly kisses across his bicep.

And maybe they were both still the same, complete with their emotional baggage and their imperfections and their big dreams that had never been accomplished.

But nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p> 


End file.
